1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is manufactured by attaching and sealing a pair of substrates, which are positioned opposite each other with an organic light emitting member interposed therebetween, using a sealant. The sealant is disposed to surround the organic light emitting member along edges of the substrates.
The organic light emitting member included in the organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels includes red, green, and blue subpixels or may further include a white subpixel in addition to the red, green, and blue subpixels.
Each subpixel includes a hole injection electrode (or an anode), an electron injection electrode (or a cathode), and an organic light emitting layer formed between them.
Each subpixel emits light by energy generated when an exciton, which is produced by combining holes injected from the anode with electrons injected from the cathode in the organic light emitting layer, falls from an excitation level to a ground level. Therefore, the organic light emitting device is a self-emitting device not requiring a light source, unlike a liquid crystal display.
The organic light emitting device has excellent characteristics such as thin profile, lightness in weight, low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response time, and thus has been considered as a next generation display device in portable electric devices, televisions, etc.